


Too Much Truth

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Arguing, False Accusations, Gen, end of Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…and the other doesn’t talk to me anymore…after I expressed one tiny, innocent opinion on the statistical likelihood of his wife’s lasting fidelity.”<br/>                                                                                                                                            -Pinocchio Vol 22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Truth

“How do we even know that the kid is yours though?” Pinocchio didn’t even realize he had voiced his concern aloud until he noticed that the entire room had gone silent. His eyes widened and he looked around, all eyes on him now. “…Oh shit…” he muttered.

Flycatcher and Ride’s first child, a daughter they planned on naming after Flycatcher’s late wife, had been born a few days ago. Word had spread and Fables from all over had come to send their gifts and well wishes to the new parents and their child. Already an entire room was filled with gifts and the parents worried that by the end of it that an entire wing of the palace would be needed to hold everything.

Ride was still bedridden from the ordeal, numerous cushions and pillows propping her up as she lay under the sheets, struggling not to let her exhaustion get the better of her as she greeted well-wisher after well-wisher. Flycatcher sat in a chair beside her, holding their baby in his arms, unable to tear himself away from staring at her for more than a few minutes at a time, as if he were afraid she would disappear when he wasn’t looking at her.

Both of them were staring at Pinocchio now however, their good mood and wide smiles gone from their faces. Ride shifted uncomfortably under her blankets, eyes looking watery as she stared down at her lap. She started to wipe at her face, trying and failing to hide the tremble in her bottom lip.

“Uhh…”

“She has her  _father_ ’s freckles,” Flycatcher said, voice unusually flat and dull.

 _Fuck…_ Pinocchio bitterly thought to himself. “Yeah, but her ma got freckles too!” Pinocchio pointed out, unable to help himself from telling the truth. “How do you know she isn’t going to leave you? She left Blue as soon as he said he didn’t want to be a war hero and was quick to jump in bed with you! What makes you think she won’t leave you eventually when you stop being such a kick ass king? For that matter, how do you know she aint  _already_  found someone else? I mean…”

“ _Enough_ ,” Flycatcher hissed, struggling to control his volume around the baby. He stood up carefully, holding her close to his chest as he locked eyes with Pinocchio, green eyes bright and serious. “Get out of here, Pinocchio. I’m not going to stand here and have you insult my wife or my baby!”

“Fly, I just…”

“ _ **Get. Out.**_ ”

And because everyone was staring at him and Ride started to cry, Pinocchio was forced to turn and leave the room, face red in embarrassment and shame as he heard Flycatcher trying to comfort Ride, assuring her that he loved her and  _their_  baby. “I fucked up real bad…” he muttered to himself.


End file.
